MY daughter's first job
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Two Vegeta hearty fics. Bra gets a job? and maybe having a boyfriend, too! What is a worrying father to do? new story up.
1. My daughter's first job

My Daughter's first job  
by YYY

Vegeta walks into a restaurant and sits down at a table. Vegeta doesn't like the noise and the crowd in restaurants, and he doesn't usually goes into a restaurant by himself. But he had been hanging out alone in the restaurant Every Day for the last month. He even skips his fight training. At one of the tables, a trouble-making teenager yells at the waitress, "My hamburger tastes awful! Ya hear?"

Vegeta glares at the teenager. The teenager stands up and says, "whatu staring at, old man?"

All the customers in the restaurant gasp as the teenager tries to punch Vegeta. Vegeta just smiles and grabs the boy's wrist. The grab is so strong it makes the boy scream in pain. Vegeta says, "Go back and eat your food."

The boy gets back to his table and starts eating. The waitress smiles sweetly to Vegeta, "thanks, daddy."

"Hey, Bra." Vegeta says as Bra pours him a cup of coffee.

"You don't have to come and stay with me every day." Bra says to her father. Vegeta just drinks his coffee quietly. He knows Bra can take care of herself. (She is Bulma's daughter afterall.) But he still wants to be there for her.

"It's nice of you to come and stay with me when I'm working, daddy." Bra says before she leaves to serve the customers. Vegeta knows he is probably driving Bra insane. No teenagers will like to have their father shows up at their work place every single day. Still, he can't help himself.

Why will Bra want to work in a place like this all of a sudden? Bra never wanted a job before.

"Ready to go?" Bra asks Vegeta. Vegeta looks up and sees his daughter out of her uniform already.

"You're early today." Vegeta says.

"Yeah. I'm all done here." Bra smiles.

"All done?"

"Yes. Today is my last day of work."

"They fired you?"

"No, daddy. I quit. Come on. Let's do some serious shopping."

Vegeta heads toward the mall, but Bra stops him. She wants to go to another place instead. They arrive at a store that sells men clothing, sporting goods, fighting weapons and tools. Why does Bra shop in a place like this? Is she having a Boyfriend?

Bra picks out a lot of stuff. Vegeta takes his wallet out to get his credit card but Bra stops him. "It's okay, daddy. I can pay for this. I got my pay check."

They then stop by a lingerie shop. Vegeta can't believe it. Bra never buys provoking underwear before. She Really Is Having A BoyFriend. As Bra picking out the lingerie, Vegeta asks himself many questions. Who is Bra's boyfriend? Is he treating Bra right? How should I kill him if he breaks Bra's heart?

"Thanks for staying with me in a lingerie store, daddy. Let's go and have dinner." Bra says happily.

The father and daughter arrive at a restaurant. Vegeta sees Trunk and Bulma waving at him from a table. He walks up to them and asks, "How come the two of you is here?"

"Bra invited us. She wants to treat us for dinner tonight." Trunk says.

"Trunk treats you for Fathers' Day Dinner every time. I want to be the one treating you for dinner this year." Bra says.

"Fathers' Day?" Vegeta says. He then notices the restaurant is filled with families treating their fathers for dinner.

"All the stuffs I brought today are Fathers' Day presents for you. Happy Fathers Day, daddy." Bra smiles and gives Vegeta a big hug.

"Our daughter really wanted it to be special for you. She worked a whole month at the restaurant and spend the whole pay check for you." Bulma says to Vegeta.

"I offered her a job at the company, but she wanted to get a job on her own or it won't be special." Trunk adds.

"Since I'm a teenage girl without any experience, the waitress job is the only thing I can get. I wish I can get a better job to get you a better Fathers' Day." Bra says.

Vegeta is speechless. Bulma smiles and says to Bra, "this is the best Fathers' Day any father can have, sweetheart. We're really proud of you."

Trunk raises his glass, "a toast for the best father in the world, thank you for always watching over us and taking care of us."

Bra says brightly, "More importantly, thank you for shaving your beard for me, and always taking me shopping and let me max out your credit cards, daddy!"

Vegeta smiles.

...Extra

That night, Vegeta goes into his daughter room to check on her. She is sleeping soundly. The job must be tiring for her. Vegeta still can't believe Bra held a job to give him a special Fathers' Day.

Vegeta walks out the balcony and looks up to the sky. He smiles to the star and says, "Happy Fathers' Day, dad."

"Vegeta?" Bulma calls him. He turns around and sees Bulma wearing the lingerie Bra brought in the afternoon. Bulma looks so beautiful she makes Vegeta blushes.

"You have been a really good father to our children, thanks." Bulma says as she kisses Vegeta. She then takes Vegeta's hand and says, "let's go to bed, my Prince."

Owari

Happy Fathers' Day to all great fanficcer!


	2. My Daddy the Hero

My Daddy the Hero  
by YYY

It's 7 o'clock in the morning, Trunk and Bluma are drinking their coffee when Bra comes down the stairs. "Good morning." Bra greets.

"Good morning." Bulma greets.

"What are you doing up so early?" Trunk asks Bra. Bra never gets up this early before.

"I want to go and do some shopping. Can you take me?" Bra says to Trunk.

"No problem." Trunk says.

"You two have a good time." Bulma says. The siblings head out the house and get onto Trunk's hovercraft.

Vegeta wakes up and sees his children leaving. "Where are they going?" Vegeta asks his wife.

"Bra asked Trunk to take her shopping." Bulma answers.

(Why didn't she just ask me to take her?) Vegeta thinks. He is always the one taking Bra when she wants to go to the mall.

"So where are we going today? Clothing store? Jewelry store? Shoes store?" Trunk asks Bra while he drives.

"I want to go to the fabric store. I want to make dad a jacket for Fathers' day. If I make the gift myself it will be more special." Bra says, "don't tell dad though, I want it to be a secret."

Bra spends hours in the store looking through the fabric, buttons, zippers and other materials. She wants nothing but the best for her dad's jacket. AfterBra gets everything she needs, she asks Trunk to take her to Gokuu's home.She wants to make the jacket at Gokuu's place so Vegeta will not see her making the jacket.

Bra works hard for hours on Vegeta's jacket. When the jacket is finally done, Bra is so tired she falls asleep next to the sawing machine.

"You must really love dad, do you?" Trunk asks the sleeping Bra. He picks her up and puts her to bed.

"I need to go back and work. Can you tell bra I will come pick her up tomorrow morning?" Trunk asks Pan.

"Sure." Pan answers.

Bra wakes up next morning and asks, "where is Trunk?"

"Trunk needs to work. He says he will come and picks you up." Pan says.

"Thanks." Bra smiles.

"That's a really nice jacket you made for your father." Pan says.

"It's still missing something... " Bra says as she looks at the jacket. She wants every detail on the jacket to be perfect. "I know! I want a pocket cap!"

Bra calls Trunk to see if Trunk can take her to the accessories store to get a pocket cap. One of Trunk's secretaries takes the call. "The president is in a meeting right now. You want me to go get him?" the secretary says.

"It's alright." Bra answers. Trunks already spent a lot of time on her and she doesn't want to waste any more of his time. She decides to get a cab and heads to the accessories store by herself.

Bra looks through all the pocket caps in the store and finally decides on a silver cap. She puts down her jacket and get her wallet to pays for the cap. When she is done paying, her jacket is gone. Someone stole her jacket while she is not looking.

Bra goes home depressed. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asks.

"I got you a Fathers' day present, but someone stole it." Bra cries.

"Someone stole from you? I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you to the store." Trunk says. He feels bad that Bra is crying.

"Don't cry. You have Saiyan blood in you. And Saiyans don't cry." Vegeta says proudly; he then mutters in a soft voice, "and I need no present. You're the greatest gift."

Bra smiles. She knows how hard it is for Vegeta to say something so nice, so kind and so sweet. She hugs Vegeta and says, "Thanks, daddy. I love you!"

Vegeta is happy to see his daughter smiles. "Let me go and get my jacket and wallet. I will take you out to dinner." He says to his daughter. Vegeta goes to his room, puts on his jacket and goes back out.

"Daddy! You're wearing the jacket I made for you! That's the jacket the thief stole from me this morning!" Bra shouts when she sees Vegeta's jacket.

"It is?" Vegeta asks.

"Where did you get the jacket?" Trunk asks.

"I see some thugs stealing an old woman's purse when I was walking on the street this morning. I got the purse back for the lady. I grabbed one of the thugs by his jacket and tried to teach him a lesson, but he shedded off his jacket and ran. I like the jacket so I kept it." Vegeta says.

"You're such an amazing father. You get the jacket back for our daughterwhen you don't even know itis hers." Bulma says. She wraps her arms around Vegeta and kisses him.

"Don't kiss me in front of the kids, woman!" Vegeta blushes. Bra and Trunk chuckle.

"Wait, let me put this on." Bra says as she puts the silver pocket cap on Vegeta's jacket pocket.

Vegeta looks at the cap and sees that it has 'world greatest dad' engraved on it.

"Thank you." Vegeta says to his daughter.

"Happy Fathers' day, daddy." Bra says.

Owari

Happy Fathers' Day to all great fanficcer!


End file.
